


Predator or Prey?

by EveanWynter



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adult Content, Biting, Blood, M/M, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 11:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14307789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveanWynter/pseuds/EveanWynter
Summary: Solas and the Inquisitor play a game.Who is the predator? Who is the prey?





	Predator or Prey?

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS IF YOU HAVE NOT FINISHED DRAGON AGE OR TRESPASSERS DLC
> 
> The tag apply please read them

Slowly with the feeling of floating he opened his eyes. Gray and black mixed looking eerie on his pale face. Striking when decorated with kohl. His hair was shorter now falling just long enough to be tucked behind pointed ears, black as spilt ink, his skin the parchment. Without his mask to cover his mouth, ones eyes caught and stuttered over the scars along it. Mementos of long gone days. They did not detract from his beauty, merely told one that he was a survivor. He stood in his normal dark armor, and even now he held himself with a silent confidence, with the bearings of a man who knew both happiness and hardship. Solas knew that armor did a surprisingly good job of hiding the physique of the slight elf. Indeed he was slight, shorter than Solas slimmer at the waist. He looked tiny, delicate and it was  _deceiving_. He stood in the ruins of the temple, bathed in the eerie green light of a dream conjured Breach. For a fleeting second he looked worried then with an exhale he realized it was a dream. Solas stepped forward letting the other elf see him. Like Ras was master of shadows Solas was master of the Fade and with that came dreams.

 

“This was were I first saw you.” Solas gestured to the area under the Breach. Ras titled his head a bit hair falling ever so slightly into his eyes. Probably wondering what Solas was doing in his dream. “Even then I knew you were different” He paused for a moment. “Special.” Ras smiled it softened his face eased the lines of a soul too jaded to be whole anymore.

 

“I am sure I made a shocking entrance.” His voice light, teasing. A joke. Solas chuckled softly.

 

Shocking entrance indeed.

 

Solas waved a hand and the scenery changed from the ruins of the temple to a flower filled field. He took Ras's momentary distraction to his advantage getting close to the smaller elf. Ras turned to him. Solas gently touched Ras's cheek, fingers tracing his jaw ever so gently.

 

“You are gorgeous.” Solas whispered as he kissed Ras. Soft and gentle, like he was worried he would break the smaller elf. Ras did not pull away. He closed his eyes, one hand going to Solas's waist the other, to the back of his head, deepening the kiss. Then as quick as it started it was over.

 

**Solas wanted more.**

 

Ras stepped back. Away from him. Solas made a noise, a soft growl. He was called Wolf for a reason.

 

Ras did not have that just kissed look. No everything was prefect. Gray black eyes looked pleased, but not blown away. Gray black eyes that could drive a man mad with just one heated look. That was  _exactly_  what Ras did. One heated look that promised so much.

 

**Solas was hooked**.

 

Then Ras turned and bolted.

  
  


“A chase Fen'Harel! Who is the predator? Who is the prey?”

 

His laughter carried with the imagined wind. Ras vanished into a forest that had not been there a moment before. The Dread Wolf gave chase.

 

 

He woke with a growl, having never caught his quarry in the dream. He was not pleased with being denied. So on light feet he slipped out of his room and made his way to the tower that Ras called home. He made his way up the stairs on bare feet up to the room Ras used to entertain guests and on to his bedroom. He slipped inside watching the other man for a moment. Ras was leaning against the door frame on the farthest balcony door. The room had three huge doorways that led out to balconies. The other two were closed the curtains drawn over the glass. Ras looked wonderful bathed in the light of the setting sun. The light got lost in his hair, but painted his pale skin in vibrant colors and when he turned his head a bit his eyes held those colors for an extra moment making them look like sunsets themselves.  
  


 

**Solas loathed to break the scene.**

 

“Latch the door. Join me for a drink.” The voice carried easily, but startled Solas from his thoughts. Ras knew he was here. He closed the door behind him slipping the bar into place watching as the other elf pulled two glasses from a drawer then turned to grab a bottle of wine from a shelf. He poured them both drinks setting the wine on his neat desk and offering Solas a glass. Solas moved into the room with the understanding that the game they were playing was not over.

 

“I did not know you had a taste for wine.” Solas took the offered glass watching as Ras picked up the other and took a sip. The dark wine stained his lips.

 

**Solas could not help but stare.**  
  


“I don't often drink it, but on special occasions.” Ras turned walking out onto the balcony. The view was breath taking. Out over the gardens and courtyards of Skyhold. Onwards to the snow capped peaks of the Frostbacks. Until the mountains blended in with sky. Ras leaned causally against the railing. He was dressed as he had been in the dream. Must of fallen asleep in his armor. The patterns on it played tricks on the eyes making him look like he was wavering in and out of sight. Solas knew it was not magic. He could feel Ras's magic just under the surface touching it was like drinking too strong alcohol too fast. When Ras actively used his magic it felt... tasted different. Hot, hard, and heady. Harsh against the skin when he used lightning. His shadows depended on his mood. Soft and gentle silk against skin sometimes. Other times that chill down your spine, the thing you swore you saw at the corner of your eye. That terrifying thing that stalks you in the dark.

 

Solas sipped the wine, not really paying attention to the taste, more watching Ras. Ras was swirling the liquid in his glass while watching as the sun set and stars started to come out.

 

“The most spectacular view.” Solas wasn't talking about what was beyond the balcony. Ras turned to look at him with a smile it made the sunset trapped in his eyes warmer.

 

“Being Inquisitor has its perks I suppose.” Solas felt Ras was purposely getting what he said wrong.

 

“I did not mean that.” He gestured to the view lazily like it meant nothing. Oh it was amazing, but Ras now bathed in moonlight that made his pale skin almost glow, well, that was even better.  
  


**Solas did not have the words.**

 

He wanted to see more. To pull the top off the other elf so most of him did not seem to waver out of sight and admire him. Watch the moon bathe all of Ras's skin.

 

Such an easy game they played. Each denying what the other wanted. Complicated steps in a beautiful dance.

 

It would all end the same way.

 

But for now it was the getting there that mattered. One had to be predator and the other prey. Neither was the type that fought with claws or teeth. Lazy words and loaded looks.

 

Ras brushed against him one hand trailing along his hip. Solas almost snapped. Made a breathy noise instead. He pretended like it was not on purpose, but Solas knew. Solas could not figure out exactly what part Ras wanted to play.

 

Oh what a wonderful game they played.  
  


Solas snagged the others wrist pulling him back. Rough enough to not be denied, but not hurting. Ras stumbled into his chest, carefully holding the glass away from their bodies, so it did not spill. Solas sat his on the desk then took Ras's and sat it beside the other. Solas put an arm around Ras's waist so the other elf could not escape again. Solas tipped Ras's head back, the smaller elf's wrist still trapped in his grip. Sunset was not held in his eyes anymore. They were still beautiful. He kissed Ras. A kiss that proclaimed he was the victor, the predator in their game. That however did not make Ras prey.  
  


No this was more a game with two predators.  
  


Ras nipped at his mouth as he pulled away. Enough to sting. Ras tasted oh so intoxicating. Solas kissed him again, this one demanding and deeper. Mapping Ras's mouth with his tongue. Chasing the taste of magic and wine. To Ras, Solas tasted of forbidden things, silk, and chocolate with a lace of danger. Something one might normally run from. The kiss broke only when both desperately needed air. They stood there, breaths mingling. Ras finally had that just kissed looked.  
  


**Solas approved.**  
  


If asked later Solas would tell you the wine tasted better off Ras's lips. Solas still had one wrist captured in his grip. With quick fingers, he unhooked the buckle. Briefly letting Ras go in favor of unhooking the clasp at the other wrist. Hands trailed down the lines of Ras's body, until he was able to get them under the top. Then with one quick movement, he slid his hands up, pushing the top off. Ras had a soft, well worn tunic on underneath. At one time it might have been black, but now it was faded. Ras took the top and stepped away from him. Solas watched. The other elf did not bolt again, he merely sat the top on a chair, then moved to the desk. Taking daggers, staves, and a pouch from his belt and setting the items on the desk. With his armor top off one could see the lighter skin the circled Ras's neck. A horrid reminder of the past. Ras had a lot of those. Solas stepped close, so when Ras stepped backwards he was right against Solas. One arm went around his waist again. Tightening, bringing the smaller elf even closer. Solas nuzzled Ras's neck. The hair tickled, but he smelled as amazing as he tasted. Solas loosened his hold, but not enough for Ras to escape. No, just enough that with one hand he could grab the tunic and drag it up and off. Solas tossed the tunic away looking over the other elf.  
  


He was beautiful in the moonlight.  
  


Ras used the space he had to turn around facing Solas. Like with the sunset, moonlight caught in his eyes. Solas hissed out a breath.  
  


Ras could undo him with just those eyes  
  


“You have an unfair advantage.” Callused hands pushed his tunic up. He was wearing less then Ras, just a tunic and trousers to sleep in. His tunic came off and was tossed away. Soft fingers traced the lines of his body, making him shudder. When hands went to push his breeches down he growled. Lunging forward to nip Ras's jaw. Sharp teeth pierced the skin making the other elf gasp. It did not stop him though. Ras slid trousers down to a pool at his ankles, then he slid a foot between Solas's. Giving Solas the options of being trapped or stepping out of his clothing.  
  


Solas stepped out of the clothing.  
  


Solas kicked them out of the way. Stopping Ras when he went to take small clothes off. He made a soft grumbling noise. Solas was quick in making sure Ras did not have the advantage. Undoing Ras's belt, then sliding the pants down, he had trousers on underneath. Solas slide to his knees helping Ras step out of the pants. Sliding fingers into the waist of Ras's trousers he pulled them down so fingers slide against the skin of Ras's legs. The trousers were off and quickly tossed out of the way. He smiled when Ras tried to bite back a moan.  
  


Eyes filled with lust.  
  


Ras had nothing on under the trousers leaving him bare. Sparse dark hair curled around a hard cock already standing at attention. Suddenly he stood lifting the smaller elf as he did so. Ras gasped softly wrapping his arms around Solas's neck.  
  


He took his prize to the bed.  
  


Laying Ras down gently then sitting back. Just looking. Moonlight reached in from the open balcony casting crazy shadows across the room. Pale skin against the black and dark purple fabric of the covers on the bed.  
  


Enchanting.  
  


Solas stood then slid his small clothes off before climbing back onto the bed, up Ras's body. He claimed Ras's mouth again. Rougher this time. Bruising if Ras didn't allow him to map his mouth. Fingers caressed Ras's jaw. Came away slick, red. Blood from where teeth pierced skin. It bothered neither of them. Solas pulled away then kissed his way down Ras's body. Biting when he noted a sensitive area causing the smaller elf to moan and writhe underneath him. His bites left blood behind. He painted Ras's skin with it. Red looked as nice as moonlight on such pale skin. He got to Ras's waist and looked up. Ras had his eyes closed he was panting making small wanting noises. He smiled, he liked seeing Ras like this.  
  


He liked being the reason behind it.  
  


A thin layer of sweat made his skin glisten. Blood painted the lines of his body tracing along the muscles and the scars that peppered it. Scars of a warrior. For a moment Solas imagined what he must have been like when he fought with just his magic. He moved to Ras's feet one hand going to smooth inner thigh. He pushed a bit. Ras easily spread his legs and Solas knelt between them. He licked along inner thigh.  
  


It did not take long for their game to turn to more primal things

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed.
> 
> <3


End file.
